The present invention relates to a method to be performed with an exhaust particulate filter.
In the prior art the publication DE 10 2013 013 063 A1 discloses a method for detaching ash that accumulates in operation from the channel walls in an exhaust particulate filter and transporting it to the end of each of the inlet channels of the exhaust particulate filter, in order to minimize the flow resistance, which over the operating time increases due to the ash. The method determines whether a limit for the quantity of soot is exceeded, requiring an ash detachment and transport process, and if the limit is exceeded a soot regeneration process is then started in order to expose the ash that is to be detached and transported. The exhaust gas flow rate is subsequently increased, in order to detach and transport the ash. This method is capable of improvement, however, particularly with regard to its efficiency.